Lightbulb
'Season 2 Votes' https://inanimateinsanity.fandom.com/wiki/Lightbulb#Season_2_VotesEDIT *All star votes https://inanimateinsanity.fandom.com/wiki/Lightbulb#Season_1_VotesEDIT * Trivia https://inanimateinsanity.fandom.com/wiki/Lightbulb#TriviaEDIT *Lightbulb has been the first character to appear in every intro of Inanimate Insanity. *So far, Lightbulb has been shattered in 7 episodes. "The Arena Of Death", "One-Shot Wonder", "A New Stage In The Game", "War De Guacamole", "The Snowdown","Mine Your Own Business" and partially in "Everything's A-OJ". *Lightbulb and Paper are the only contestants to be eliminated twice in one season. **Lightbulb and Suitcase are also the only contestants to rejoin the game for reasons besides voting for eliminated contestants to rejoin due to an unfair elimination. *Lightbulb is the lowest-ranked female season one contestant to join Inanimate Insanity II. **In contrast, Lightbulb will be the highest-ranked female season one contestant in Inanimate Insanity II, due to her being the only one still in the game. *Coincidentally, Lightbulb has been eliminated in episodes that have two words: the first being "The" and then a word beginning with the letter "s". ("The Stacker", "The Snowdown") *Lightbulb has said "OMGA!" in on various occasions. **In an episode of "Ask Adam", Adam says that she was supposed to say that it was the new OMG and that they named it after the literal pronunciation of "OMG". *Lightbulb is the only object who has been Team Captain twice, as she was team captain of Team Epic and team captain of The Bright Lights. *In the original version of "Breaking the Ice", Lightbulb was originally going to win a pie-eating challenge; with dropout Hay Bale, and both become team captain. **This was referenced as one of the challenge ideas on MePhone4's whiteboard in "Rain On Your Charade", as well as in "Alternate Reality Show" when Lightbulb heats a pie for Hay Bale with her electrical powers. *Lightbulb was referred to as a male in "The Crappy Cliff" and "A Lemony Lesson", but referred to as female in future episodes. **According to Adam Katz, this was to avoid the in-balance of genders. *Lightbulbs are usually white when off, and yellow when on. However, Lightbulb is yellow when off, and white when on. *Lightbulb loves oatmeal raisin cookies and is possibly her favorite food. **Lightbulb may possibly have Pica, or a desire to eat inedible things. As shown in "Tri Your Best", she eats the wooden stick. This is further strengthened in "Kick the Bucket", where she ate a yarn ball and tried to eat the Bright Lights' bucket, and in "Mine Your Own Business", when she tries to eat the gemory she finds. *Lightbulb is the first female to be confirmed in the second season. *She's the first one to figure out that Paintbrush is non-binary. She may be the only one who knows this, but it is unclear, as Fan uses Paintbrush's correct pronouns in "Mine Your Own Business". *Lightbulb's voice appears to be more masculine mid-way through Season 2. *Lightbulb was a guy in season 1's beginning was changed to a girl and in the all star season went back to being a guy |}